Devine Opposites
by Malone2
Summary: Aang and the GAang end up bumping into a mysterious girl, who can either end them or save them. OC
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

This is my first FanFic. So would you mind not being too harsh? Of course though, I would appreciate it if someone noticed something I really need to improve on. I already know I need to work on my descriptions but yeah.

I can usually spell pretty well, but my grammar is not the best. So bear with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Air bender. Of course though I don't know what genius would actually think that a sixteen year old girl would own it, but better to be safe then sorry, right?

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings.**

* * *

She was running through the forest as fast as she could. All in hopes of dodging her attackers.

_Why can't they just leave me alone? I've not even done anything . . . yet._ She thought grimly. With that thought a group of men in grey cloaks were closing in on her.

_Damn. I can't keep running like this! Wait a second . . . _

The moment the thought occurred, she reacted without hesitation. Her hands flew up in the air, forcing a dust of smoke to cover her every move. So within a blink of an eye she threw herself up into the trees in hopes of cover. Of course though the moment the landed in the trees, she had made enough noise to alert her assailants of her direction. The men in the grey cloaks threw shurikens (A/N like Ninja stars) in her direction, hoping that one of them would hit her. She dodged each one with great skill, but even the fastest person in the world could not have dodged all of them. One of the shurikens had skimmed across her torso, opening a gash that would easily incapacitate her in a matter of minutes.

"Come on Thea. You know you can't fight us any longer. We will just keep on finding you." Yelled one of the men in the grey cloaks.

_He's right. They'll just keep on hunting you down. You're already wounded and you probably won't last in a real fight. . . No, don't think like that! You always have a choice. You need to get away now and plan ahead. Roku needs you right now. You can't let him down._

That was what decided it. The girl named Thea went back to action. Her pair of hands moved in the air forcing walls of earth come up from the ground and had cornered all the men against the trees and the walls of earth. With that as her farewell, she started to leap from branch to branch. All she had to do was get far enough away so that she could finally rest after what felt like days. Except after about 5 minutes of running, Thea had to stop and rest. Of course though she could not have decided to rest in a worse place. For below her, she heard some people arguing.

"I said no, Sokka. We don't have the money or time to stop and get supplies." Katara replied, by finishing her statement with her foot meeting the ground as if to end all rebuttals. It was in vein thought because if there was food involved, then Sokka would fight tooth and nail to get it. "There! You're doing it again!" Sokka said, while pointing at her and his mouth gaping open.

"Doing what?!"

"You're doing the whole motherly thing . . . again!"

"Hey! It's not my fault that almost everyone here acts like children!" Katara yelled at Sokka.

The rest of the group did not take too kindly to Katara's accusation that they all acted like little children. So Zuko and Aang plunged themselves in to Sokka and Katara's fight. Toph though just stood in the side lines, apparently just staring into space. This probably wasn't so hard considering she was blind.

"We don't act like we're little children! We just aren't as much of a stick in the mud, like you! Right Toph?" Sokka asked clearly looking for back up. Of course though, he could have asked a rock the same question and gotten a better response. Because all Toph did was stare into space, concentrating on something really hard.

"Toph?" Sokka asked once more, with no reply again.

"Hey Toph! Are you listening?!" Zuko had shouted pretty loudly before he walked over and shook her shoulders. All in hopes of getting some reaction out of her, even if it meant getting a rock thrown at him.

"Hey! What do ya think you're doin' sparky!?" The little blind girl yelled at the top of her lungs.

"I was just trying to make sure that you were okay!"

"Did I ask for it?! No! And don't ever shake me like a can of soda (A/N I'm just gonna say there is soda in this time 'cause I don't know what else people shake for an effect.) again!" Screamed Toph. Zuko by now had already forgotten the reason he walked over and was trying with all his might not to storm off and let her win again. In retrospect sending the angriest guy try to comfort the shortest tempered girl was not such a bright idea.

_That girl . . . she keeps on looking in my direction. But she's blind! Her cloudy eyes show proof of it! Then, why is she looking in my exact location. There must be thousands of other plac-ow! I don't think I can last must longer, before I collapse from pain. I just need to get out of he-_

"Toph, we were just worried. You usually jump head first into an argument. Yet, this time you just stood in the sidelines." Aang spoke softly to Toph, so that she wouldn't go off the handle again.

_Just shut up mind! You gotta pay attention to what's going on. Just figure out what's going on and find out when to make your escape, before they figure out you are there._

"I'm fine okay! I am just trying to figure out something?!" Toph answered, clearly wishing that everyone would go back to their little spat.

"What are you trying to figure out, maybe we can help!" Aang replied in his normally cheerful voice.

"Ya know what twinkletoes? I think it was just a bir-." Toph was just about to finish her sentence when she thought she felt something.

Thea was still in the tree waiting and listening so that she could run off when the time was right, when she finally thought it was a good time to escape, everyone was paying all their attention to the blind girl. But, when she had turned to flee, she accidently grabbed a branch that was too weak and as a result it broke creating just enough of a noise for Toph to hear.

"Scratch that twinkeltoes. There's someone in the trees!" Toph responded in a loud enough voice for everyone to hear except for their "vistor". Before Toph even had a chance to finish her sentence though, everyone got into their fighting stances.

"Whoever is in the trees show yourself!" Aang had yelled to the trees.

_Augh! How could I have been so stupid! Of course that girl would be able to tell if made a stupid mistake! No time for stealth now, I'll just have to run for it._

With that Thea tried to run, but Toph was quicker. "She's making a run for it!" Toph howled to Aang. So with the speed of a cobra, Aang threw a gust of wind in the trees in hopes of knocking her on to the ground.

When the wind finally reached Thea, she was in mid jump between branches. So she had nothing to grab onto or break her fall, when she plunged head first into the ground. Of course though Aang hadn't anticipated the rate she would fall when there was nothing to slow her down. Everyone in the gang just stared in shock as Thea plummeted down. Just as Thea was about to fall to her death, she up righted herself by reaching her arms to the ground and forced herself into a cartwheel, so that her legs would absorb the impact.

To say that the gang was surprised by the female's display would have been the understatement of the century. The entire groups of teens stood with their mouths gaping open. For before them, was a teenage girl, with the likeness of nothing they've ever seen.

The girl in front of them had flowing ivory hair, that should have been paired with an aged face but, it was only paired with the features of a beautifully youthful face. Her hair though was not what had them in a trance, it was her eyes. Her eyes were as if you were looking into the ocean. They were not like the eyes the people in the Water Tribe had, they were as though they actually held ever flowing water in them. However the moment she spoke, her eyes turned into ice, which put everyone on the defensive.

"Oh my dearest Aang, I thought you would have tried a little harder at killing me." The mysterious girl replied with absolutely no emotion seeping through. It was at the sound of her voice that everyone unfroze and had the sense to go back into their fighting stances. Well, everyone except Toph who just stood there, apparently knowing something no one else knew.

"How do you know my name? Are you following us?" Questioned Aang. Who obviously had thousands of more questions going on in his mind.

"Sorry my little Aang, but I really need to be going soon bef-"

"You're not going anywhere!" Sokka shouted to her.

"Like I said Sokka, I am in no position to be talking to you at this moment. I need to g-"

"Not until you answer our questions!" Roared Zuko, like usual he was already tired of all the talking and lack of physical violence.

"Hm . . . I'm surprised I did not notice you. No matter. I will find out later. But like I must have already said about ten times, I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Thea finally answered with her emotions leaking through. She had turned to leave when all the sudden all of the pressure had finally come down on Thea, she finally felt the pain in her torso that had been put on hold with all the commotion.

She gasped for breath, trying to ease some of the pain, but it would not leave. When she grabbed her side it was easy to see the blood soak through her hands. It was at that moment, that her body could not take it anymore. Her eyes grew heavier and heavier, until it there was nothing but darkness.

* * *

Sorry for having such a short chapter but I promise the next one will be longer!

Also don't worry, I do intend to reveal what Toph knows. ;)


	2. Chapter 2: Destiny's not Fair

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar guys.**

I tried to make this on a bit longer. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Destiny is trouble any way you look at it.**

* * *

It was about two in the afternoon, and everyone was buzzing about their visitor, because even though they brought her with them, they still did not know anything about her.

"I just don't know. I've never seen anyone like her. I can't even tell what nation she's from!" Katara retorted. She had been fuming all day, with the thought that they could be hoarding a fire nation spy. Usually it was Sokka who suspected as much, but Katara _had_ been spending quite a bit of time with him.

"Come on now Katara, you know we couldn't just have left her there to die." Aang said softly so that only Katara could hear.

"That's another thing! I can't even heal her wounds! I mean what kind of person is she!"

"If you can't heal her, then how do we even know her cut is real? For all we know she could have smeared some berries on herself!" Sokka exclaimed, with his obsession of the fire nation rearing back into action.

"You egghead! I would have noticed if she smeared berries on it! All I said was that her wound would not heal to my touch." Katara replied, her motherly instincts going back to her. Even though she was not sure if the young woman was fire nation, she would not let Sokka convince the whole gang to hate the girl before they actually new her.

"Well, how do we know she's not fire nation!" Sokka shot back, by the look on his face he obviously was not quelled by Katara's response.

"Of course she's not fire nation you idiot! Don't you remember her saying that she didn't know who I was? I mean even the lowly farmers know who I am." Zuko interrupted before Katara said anything. Zuko's response had the rest all flabbergasted.

After about five minutes, Toph was the one to break the silence.

"Even if she isn't fire nation, how does she not know you? Not to boost your ego Zuko, but you're the most well known person here, besides Aang of course."

"What has she been doing? Living under a rock? So we don't know her name, nation, and we don't even know if she's going to try and off us!" Sokka yelled. He was having a hard time, trying to except the fact that they knew nothing about her.

"W-e-l-l, she did have a bag full of stuff with her . . ." Aang answered. Even though he felt bad for implying it, he was still extremely curious about this girl.

In that instant all of the teens raced to Thea's room.

Aang got to the door of the room first and he was just about to enter the room when he heard someone speaking inside.

When Thea awoke, her whole body was throbbing like she had fallen off a 200 foot tall temple. Of course though the pain was nothing next to the mental anguish she felt, when she found herself in an air temple.

_Oh dear lord! What have you gotten yourself into? Isn't it bad enough that you allowed yourself to be found by the __aizsargs? To top it off, you also managed to find the Avatar? The ONE person in the whole world you don't need to find and you find him?_

"Oh my gods I have to get out of here!" Thea said mumbling herself. "I'm never gonna make it around here. I have to get out of here. I have to get out of here. . ." Thea kept on repeating that to herself, while she was looking around for her things.

In the middle of her search she noticed that the outer layers of her shirt were torn up to such an extent that she was just wearing strings of cloth (A/N _I'm not some weirdo for making her shirt destroyed, I just enjoy the thought of creating an uncomfortable situation. mwa ha ha ha!_). This caused her to go into over drive for search of her things. Thea was never self-conscious of her body, but if it was one thing she knew from experience was that some people – Namely guys – became extremely uncomfortable, with her in that state. "OK where is my bag?" Thea asked herself while she was searching the room. She finally caught site of it in the corner of the room behind a couple of chairs. So she hurried over to the bag, hoping to just grab it and dash, but when she bent over to grab her bag, a rush of pain rammed her like a ton of bricks. So she slumped to the ground trying to hold herself together, in the process of her falling, she reached onto a table in hopes of holding herself up. The only thing it did though was knock the table over along with a couple of plates and a flower vase; creating a loud enough crash for the dead to hear.

Well Aang was listening to Thea's ranting; the rest of the teens had finally met up with him. After a while they too decided to listen in. It was when they finally heard a loud crash that they stormed in.

They expected something along the lines of the girl destroying everything in the room, so they rushed in the room, ready for anything . . . well almost everything.

When they went into the room, they saw the young woman crouched in the corner attempting to get up. Everyone immediately let down their defenses at the sight of the girl. Thea was in her own little world at the moment so she had no clue that she had an audience.

"Hey . . . uh . . . ma'am? Do you need some help?" Aang finally said after no one else seemed to know what to say.

It was then, that Thea finally noticed the eyes on her. She turned her head to look at them. Her eyes were full of a mix of emotions all the way from pure fury to embarrassment.

"First off Aang, my name is Thea; don't ever call me ma'am. And secondly I need one of you to go into my bag and grab me a shirt, seeing as how whoever tried to give me first aid needed to take off my outer clothes to get to my cut." Thea snapped, while she pointed to her torso.

Thea's words caused the group to become relieved and uncomfortable at the same time. They were relieved that part of the mystery was solved by knowing her name, but now that they weren't focused on her possibly harmed, they had finally noticed that she only had her bindings on. Zuko, Aang, and Sokka all blushed at the sight and immediately looked away from her. Toph just stood there, considering she couldn't see Thea, she felt no pressure not to look in Thea's direction.

Seeing as how Aang was too afraid to look or anywhere, Katara sprang in to action by hurrying to Thea's bag in hopes of finding a shirt on the top of the bag. Yet, as with everything else that ever happens to the gang it's never that easy.

Inside Thea's bag varied all the way from knick knacks to maps and medicine. Katara let out a long sigh as she started fumbling through the bag.

"Maybe you guys should go and train, while I get Thea a top." Katara said as she finally noticed how awkward everyone was looking.

The rest of the group – mainly Sokka, Zuko, and Aang – agreed happily at the thought of being able to escape a situation that would surely turn into an argument by having one of them look in the wrong direction.

Katara had gone back to looking in the bag. She had decided to just dump everything on the floor when something caught her eye.

On the ground was a scroll with teal blue paper on it. The fact that the paper was blue alone would have caused enough curiosity, but the paper had a gold seal on. Katara expected the seal to have whatever nation she was from on it, but with closer inspection she saw symbols on it, that did not even seem to be the same language. Interest had gotten the better of her, so she grabbed the scroll and started to pull it open.

Thea had been secretly keeping an eye on Katara from the other side of the room to make sure she didn't find something she wasn't supposed to find. Just as Thea suspected though, Katara did find something she found interest in and it was nothing something Thea wanted others to see. So even though she was still withering in pain she bound across the room and grabbed the scroll from Katara's hands.

Thea though had grabbed the scroll too late, Katara had already open if enough to see what the mysterious paper was. It was a map. A map to what, Katara didn't know but she was going to find out.

"What was that?" Katara asked, not even bothering to be tactful about it.

"Can you pass me that, grey shirt underneath the sage? I may not cover much but, training clothes aren't supposed to." Thea asked, decisively pretending to ignore Katara's question.

Katara just sat there, glaring at Thea's face. She was determined not be led off track.

"So are we just going to pretend you didn't just jump across the room, tear something out of my hands, all the while you were not five minutes ago in a corner having trouble getting up?" Katara asked as her blue eyes narrowed.

"Yep, pretty much." Thea replied as she carefully bent down and grabbed her training shirt. She put on the shirt admiring herself in the mirror acting as if there wasn't a pair of eyes on her. The shirt she put on was nothing special, it was just a plain grey shirt with no sleeves; it only went down to her midriff but, it helped a lot when she was in training.

"Well, I'm not. Either you tell me what that was or I go get the guys."

_Damn! That's not going to work. If you plan on escaping from here then you need to have the least amount of witnesses. You can knock out this one if you have to, but it won't work if all of them are here!_

Katara smirked as she knew that Thea was trapped. Katara though thought she had Thea trapped because of her state of clothing. Not that she needed to escape with the least amount of observers.

After a long internal debate Thea finally gave in. "Here, just take it." She answered in a glum tone, as she handed the map back to Katara's hand. The young water-bender happily obliged by taking the map. Even though she had a look at the map, she did not have enough time to see what the map was of, only that it was a map of the world. When she finally looked at the map, her eyes grew wide with disbelief. On the map were multiple X's and lines indicating where Thea's target was last sighted. The map was to help her track someone. The thing though was that, Katara knew the locations that had the X's on it. She knew because the gang and herself had been to all those places. Thea was following them and marking all the places they had been!

"You lied to us! You told us you found us on accident!" Katara screamed at the top of her lungs.

Thea had taken a step back from Katara's furious glare. "Whoa. What do you mean?"

"This map! It shows every place we've gone to, ever since we found Aang!"

"Well, I'm not surprised there! Every time you bozos get in trouble, they always run to Aang!" Thea shouted back at Katara. Being yelled at was like a disease, once you get yelled at someone the other person want's to spread it.

This sudden outburst caused Katara to falter for a minute before she shot right back. "Who always goes to Aang! Why are you tracking them?"

"Ugh! I don't want to do this right now!"

"Either you do this right now on your own, or I have someone make you." Katara answered finally able to control the volume of her voice again.

"Either way I won't be doing it on my own." Katara gave Thea a stare that said she was in no mood, so she started up again. "Let's see where to start? So you know, I'm injured, but do you know how I got it?"

At this Katara shook her head to signal a no.

"Alright get comfortable, cause I'm not good at retelling things."

"_Hmm…. The last report said that they found them in Ba Sing Se." Thea mumbled to herself while she marked an X on the map indicating what she was just told._

_Thea had been settled in her camp for a full three weeks. She had always felt safe in the forest, it was an easy place to hide and it was great for a surprise attack in case there were intruders. As much as she hated to admit it, she had over stayed her welcome and had to start to move onto the next area. Thea had already packed up most of her belongings into her single bag. All she had to do was finish marking where the aizsargs were and she could leave._

"_Alright! Just gotta cover my tracks and I can –Crack-." Thea whipped her head around in time to see a man in a grey cloak step on a twig. In the blink of an eye multiple more men converged to the scene, possibly trying to give their "Brother" some back-up. Thea quickly hid the map into her bag and stood up straight, attempting to scare them off with her confidence. But, she already knew it would not work, because first they were willing to die for their cause and secondly, after getting to know Thea, they learned to hate her enough that nothing could scare them away from her. _

"_Good Evening Thea." Greeted a man on the far right, with an utterly bored voice. Thea had come to know this voice. This was the only voice she actually ever heard from the group. She kind of figured that he was the spokesperson for the group. He had never said his name, so Thea had taken it as her job to give him a name, , because he was always tactful of what he said and did. Hey, you would you give him a humiliating too if that person was always trying to get to you._

"_Can we just skip the crap?" Thea asked already knowing what they would ask. They always asked the same thing._

"_Aren't we a little snippy today?"_

"_What do you expect? A how was your day conversation?" Thea asked while she was tapping her foot on her ground just waiting for what was soon to pursue._

"_I guess not but, I was just hoping it would be different."_

"_And?"_

"_And what?" asked, his face must have shown some confusion but, his face –like all the others- was covered by a hood, so it showed no features at all of his face._

"_I'm just waiting for you to ask so I can refuse." _

"_Perhaps if I sweeten the deal then? If you are willing to come with us, we are completely willing to allow you to have your elements." Replied , Thea could clearly clear the smugness in his voice, so she knew there was a catch._

"_Let me guess, those elements you promise me are pebbles, a fan, match, and a bowl of water? Or something along the lines of that?" Thea questioned, although she already knew the answer. None of the men spoke, so Thea took that as her answer. "Sorry boys but, I'm going to have to pass on that. You know how I am, I can't stay in a place too long and being stuck in a cell would not do me well." Thea continued._

"_Then I guess that you know if you don't come with us, we will have to go with the second option." Sighed . This was what Thea had been waiting for, the rest was just formalities. They always knew she would say no. She always said no. Thea grabbed her backpack and put it on her back. She was ready, she usually was. They came for her so many times that it was just habit now, a game of cat and mouse if you will._

"_Can you just give me my sentence, so that I can kick all your asses!" Thea exclaimed, they always did this to her. _

"_Alright, alright. It is just that I hate to have to kill you." _

"_You could ya know? Let me go free then." Thea said with some hope finally seeping through. That made all the men laugh, which only plummeted Thea back into frustration._

"_You are well aware that we can't do that Thea. It is just that the minute we execute you, we will have to start the search all over again for the next Engle Duisternis. As you should know, it took us 10 years to find you and we honestly don't have time to start the search again." He answered clearly annoyed by having to explain it to Thea._

"_Sorry to trouble you men but, the answer is still a no."_

"_And I am sorry to say that by the decree of the Aizsarg Society, you are sentenced to death."_

_There it was, the words Thea had been waiting to hear ever since the conversation had started. Those few words he had spoken had caused her to run in the opposite direction, while trying to organize a plan._

"So no you see. I was not tracking you guys. I was tracking them. I need to know where they are, before they know where I am." Thea said as she finished her story. Her face had an underline emotion behind the mask she wore but, Katara thought it would be best not to press further.

"So why are they after you and why do they go to Aang every time we get in trouble?" Katara questioned.

"Now that story is a much more complex one . . . and I am wiped out from all the jumping around. Do you think I could have a few minutes alone?" Thea asked as innocently as she could, without throwing suspicion on herself.

It didn't work though, Katara saw right through her charade. "Actually, I should probably pick up this room. Seeing as how this temple isn't ours to deface."

"I was really, really hoping that you would have just left, because when I come back in a few months, I didn't want to have to come back with a white flag and some cake." Thea sighed as she walked over to the Katara, sat her in a chair and then earth bent the brocks on the floor to hold her feet in place.

"Thea! What do you think you're doing!"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you have water so that you can get out sooner or later. Just not too soon now ya here me?" Thea then moved over to the bed and grabbed a bowl of water and set next to katara's feet.

"I'm really sorry Katara but, I won't survive here at the moment." With that Thea grabbed her bag and jumped out the window. The room Thea was in was 3 floors above so she dug her nails into the wall, create a depression into the wall, so she slid down the wall with speed and precision. When her feet finally met the ground, she ran to the edge of the temple. What she didn't know though was that below the temple was a lake . . . about 500 feet below. She probably could have made the jump if she wasn't injured.

_Oh well, maybe this is a sign. If I live, I'm supposed to and if I die it is just destiny._

With that train of thought, she was just about to jump when something tugged her arm and pulled her from the ledge. Thea turned around and was just about to give the person a piece of her mind, until she found out who it was. It was the one person who she would never dare speak to in the wrong tone. Roku.

Roku stood there holding her arm with an annoyed expression on his face. With the long flowing red robes he had on and the wrinkles on his forehead that stood out from the expression he wore on his face, Thea could tell she was in a heap of trouble.

"_Are you suicidal now?"_ Roku questioned, his arm still holding firm onto her arm.

"No sir. I just needed to get a way out of here and that was the only way I could think of." Thea said with the most proper tone she knew.

"_You are supposed to be helping the new Avatar. That's part of our deal and here I see you trying to escape from him?_"

"But, you said that I had a year before I had to go find him. It's only been seven months; I still have at least five more months."

"_That was before you were almost killed by them. . . again._" Roku replied as though it was painfully obvious. Something in Roku's words though bothered Thea. There was some underline meaning in what Roku said.

"Did you tell them where I was?" Thea accused, for the first time she was furious with Roku.

"_You were sitting in a forest for almost a whole month. The only thing you did was obsess about where they were. I specifically gave you a year so that you could find yourself, not learn to hate the world even more!" _Rokku Roared.

"So you sent them to kill me so that I could learn a lesson?"

"_No. I gave them your position, so that they would lead you to the Avatar. They of course did not know that the Aang was near." _The former Avatar slightly loosened his grip on her but, his eyes bore into her soul. Trying to make her understand.

"Please. I just want to go. I won't be able to live with myself if kill him." Thea had resorted to begging. She didn't want to be the cause of some much anguish.

"_I won't allow you to, after seeing how close the aizsargs got to you; I don't think you will be able to survive in the next few months_." Remorse was clearly evident in his voice.

"Please Roku! They've hit me way harder than this." Thea pleaded as she pointed to her wound. She was right though, Thea had once been in a coma for a month because the aizsargs had made her fall off a waterfall.

"_That is just my point. You can't keep running from them forever. Once you are with the Aang you _should_ be safe from them. At least for a little while._" Seeing that Thea was about to object he continued. "_That is an order. If you run away now, you will be turning back on our deal and I don't think the others won't be happy you, when you return to them._" Seeing that Thea had given up fighting, Roku released his grip on her. He made sure she was not about to jump of the ledge again and into the water and then gave her some warning.

"_I will be watching. I will work my hardest to make sure you don't harm anyone but, I need to help._" With the end of his warning, a wind came blowing through and the minute the wind hit Roku, he disappeared as though he was never there.

Thea took that as her queue to leave, so she stormed into the temple. She didn't even want to think about the trouble she was going to get in, with the gang for chaining Katara up.

* * *

So yeah! I'm hoping to upload a bit faster.


	3. Chapter 3: New Friends

Disclaimer: Dude I don't own Avatar the last air bender.

* * *

After her talk with Roku, Thea was extremely disappointed with her circumstances. The best she could do was drag her feet to her room and just try to live through the next month with the avatar. She had just entered the temple and she remembered something.

_Aww man! I never actually got to have a look around this temple. I have no clue how to get to my room!_

So the young teenager decided to just wander the halls, hoping that she would stumble upon her room. Maybe if she was lucky she would be able to free Katara and stop her from running to the others. A large voice in her head kept telling her not to get her hopes up though; things never went smoothly for her.

After about five minutes of wandering around, Thea had decided to take a left onto one of the hallways. Toph happened to be leaning in that hallway, listening to her surroundings. So of course Toph had heard Thea walk into that certain hallway. Thea was in her own little world again, contemplating what she was supposed to do; so she just kept on walking through as though it was just like the other hallways.

Toph had been watching her and wondering what she was doing. It was not until she noticed how she walked, that she forgot what she was doing, she just blurted out exactly what she was thinking. "Fantastic! Another earth bender! I'm so tired of all these wimpy elements that do the same amount of damage as a mouse-rat."

Toph's sudden outburst had caused Thea to be pushed out of her reverie and go on the defensive.

"What are you talking about? I could easily be a fire bender or even a water bender." Thea asked; making sure that her words were spoken carefully and slowly, so that Toph would hear every word.

"Nope."

"How would you know? Are you some psychic?" Thea shot back; she was getting increasingly angrier at Toph for getting closer to the truth.

"It's the way you walk. Most people walk around viewing things as an obstacle. While you . . . you walk around as if you everything is just as flimsy as a shadow." Toph retorted already knowing she was right.

Thea having already decided not to allow anyone of them onto her little secret strongly denied the claim. "Toph, I do not bend any element at all." With that as her closing statement, she started to walk away. She did not want to have another fight. It seemed like all she did today was fight.

Toph, would not take no as an answer though. She knew she was right, when it came to earth benders, she was always right. In order to prove her theory, Toph slid her foot on the ground causing a boulder to come out from the ground and aim itself towards Thea. The minute Toph slid her foot on the ground; Thea had felt the boulder that would come for her. So she did what any self respecting bender would do. She spun around on instinct and chopped the boulder in half with her hand, which made it plunge to the ground with a loud thump.

Toph answered happily "Ooooh now this is gonna be fun." As much as Thea hated to admit it, she was enjoying Toph's company. Toph always said everything that was on her mind and she didn't beat around the bush. Since part of her secret was already out, she thought it wouldn't hurt to play along.

"Anyway Toph, I may want to move a little to the left." Thea warned Toph as she threw her hand on the wall causing a big chunk of the ceiling to fall to the ground in the direction of Toph. The young earth bender quickly understood what Thea had meant and leapt out of the way. The sight of Toph scrambling to her feet had made Thea burst into laughter. The sound of Thea's laughter made Toph blush and snap at Thea "This isn't over; I'm going to get you for this." She replied angrily as she turned to walk away, already mumbling about some plan she was concocting.

By the time Thea realized that she could have asked Toph for directions she was long gone. So Thea just had to keep on following the way she was going and hoping that she would find the room. Although after a while, Thea's body started to fight her every move. Every movement Thea was making felt as though she had to pull 1,000 pound bricks around with her. As a result Thea became more and more exhausted, all the way to a point where all Thea could do was lean against the wall and gasp for breath.

Aang just happened to be walking down the hallway, in search for Toph, when he spotted Thea against the wall; half unconscious. So being the overly sensitive one in the group, he freaked out and rushed over to help.

"Thea? Thea! Are you okay?" Aang asked while he shook her shoulders trying to get her to become more alert.

"Go . . . away. I'm . . . getting . . . up." Thea answered in a slurred voice.

"What are you doing out of your room? Katara's going to be super mad at you for leaving." Aang wondered, for once actually agreeing with Katara's overly maternal ways. Seeing as how Thea probably would have been in a better state if she had stayed in her room.

Aang's questions had 'caused Thea to giggle, it may have been that she was half awake or that it was the stress causing her to have the weird reaction, but she didn't care. She also thought it would be best to tell the truth for once, considering he would find out anyway. "I kind of . . . ran away."

"How did you run away? Katara would have bound you to your bed if you even tried to run away." Aang's grey eyes were glistening with interest.

The avatar's choice of words had caused Thea to go into another fit of giggles. This only made Aang even more curious at what was going on. "You're close Aang. Except it was the other way around. I bound her to a chair. I'm really sorry; just I had to get out of there!" Thea pleaded, she didn't want everyone to be even more suspicious of her. It was already painfully obvious that most of the gang was wary of her presence there.

The young monk's response had caused Thea to just stare in wonder at him. For Aang had fallen to the ground in laughter. His face had turned into a bright red tomato, while his arms wrapped around his chest, like it could somehow muffle the laughter.

"What's so funny? Aren't you supposed to be yelling at me or something?" Thea asked, obviously trying to figure out how the situation had turned into . . . that.

Remembering the injured girl next to him, Aang finally tried to stifle his laughter and answer Thea. "It's just I can only imagine Katara's face, I mean it's not every day that someone gives Katara the slip."Thea scrunched up her face at this information. This just meant it was going to take a while for Katara to trust her; then again maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing. "Here let me help you up. We should probably go find Katara and free her." Aang thought out loud.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Give me your hand." Thea had out stretched her hand, waiting for Aang to meet hers the rest of the way. After a second of hesitation he extended his hand to hers. Following a few more minutes of Aang trying to lift Thea –who was twice his size- up. And when Thea was finally standing up she almost fell down again, nearly bringing Aang with her too.

After deciding that this wasn't going to work, Aang got closer to Thea, grabbed her arm and threw is over his shoulders, at the same time he also placed his arm on her waist; all in hopes of holding the older girl up. When Aang finally thought that Thea wasn't going to fall on her face, they started walking towards her room.

"You're girlfriend isn't going to be too happy, at the sight of this." Thea mused at the thought of having Katara even angrier at her.

"Wh-who do you mean?" Aang's face was already blushing; His face also told Thea that he knew exactly who she was talking about.

"I'm just saying, Katara won't be too . . . happy."

"But she and I don't like each other like that." He answered; still hoping hide it.

"Sure, Sure, little one." Thea answered, deciding to suppress the quarrel before it turned into an actual argument.

"Hey! I'm not so little! I've grown at least four inches over the summer!" Aang stared right into Thea's eyes as he defended himself. The two went at each other like that as they walked down the hall towards Thea's room. After ten minutes or so Thea finally ended the bickering.

"Can we sit down for a bit?" Thea begged.

"We really need to get back to your room"

"Please? This place seems to go on forever!" She exclaimed, her face scrunching up at the thought of how much longer it would be.

Aang considered Thea's condition and how long it would be until they got across the temple for a moment before he answered Thea's question. "I . . . guess, we can sit down for a few mo-" But before Aang could finish his sentence, Thea let go of him and plopped down on the floor, right where she stood.

"How much farther? I must have spent all morning searching for the room!" Thea asked as she lay on her back and let her ivory hair flow around her.

"Not much. Only a couple more hallways and we should be there." Aang answered as he stood in the hallway awkwardly.

"Here, sit young avatar. You must be exhausted after having to lug me around." Thea commanded as she patted her hand on the ground, but Aang just still stood there undecided about whether or not he should sit down with her.

"Don't worry, I won't bite. I'm way too tired for that anyway." Thea added reassuringly. Finally realizing how Thea's "Request" was a demand, Aang sat down against the wall next to Thea.

"Only for five minutes, then we really need to go and get Katara. She won't be happy about it, but we need to have her try again, at healing you." Aang answered going straight to business.

Something struck Thea, something that she forgot to ask and should have been the first thing she did ask. "How long was I unconscious?"

This struck Aang by surprise; the question seemed to have no relevance. "About two days I think."

"Then it won't work, for at least another day." Thea answered with absolute certainty.

"What makes a difference between today and tomorrow?"

"I've been hit by the same people enough times to know how long it takes before it can heal. The people, who usually get me, tend to poison their weapons. I guess they figure there is a bigger chance of a kill." Thea replied already sounding bored as if she had, had this conversation multiple times before.

"Then how are you walking around!" Aang half-shouted to Thea.

Thea sighed as she knew the answer to this too. "Like I said, I've been poisoned too many times to count. Apparently I've been hit, so many times that I'm immune. The only side effect is that healers can't work on me, until it's out of my system." Thea then popped her mouth into an O and let out a yawn for effect, to show how much this conversation interested her.

"Who are these people and why are they trying to kill you?" Aang asked with extreme curiosity showing on his child like features.

Thea had anticipated this question. "What's up with those tattoos?" Thea inquired as she thought she found the perfect distraction.

"Huh? Oh these? You see it's an ages old tradition for air-benders to-" Thea smirked as Aang went on about the tattoos on his body. Boys were always so much easier to stray from a conversation. Thea bet it would have been just as easy to do with Sokka or Zuko.

* * *

Back in Thea's room, Katara was still trying to break free of the stones holding onto her feet. She was doing exactly as Thea had suggested; she was using the water as a water whip and it was taking longer than she had thought.

"Stupid Thea . . . Trusted a stranger . . . Got bound to a chair for trying to help." Katara muttered to herself as she slowly broke through the layers of rock. "The minute I'm out of here, she is in a world of trouble if she's still here." Katara's deep blue eyes were full of frustration as she concentrated on getting out. It wasn't until another 10 minutes passed by that she finally broke through the last layer of rock. By the end her long brown locks covered her face and her clothes were covered in mud from the mixture of dirt and water.

"Ugh this is going to take forever to get out!" Katara exclaimed as she ran out the door in search for her other companions. She first ran to Sokka's room, he was the closest. Yet, when she looked in his appointed room, he wasn't in there. So she decided to go look for Zuko and Aang who were supposed to be in the training arena. As she turned around, she bumped right into her brother, who had piles of food in his hands before Katara knocked in on the floor.

"Hey! That took a long time to find all that food!" Sokka moaned as he bent down to the floor and started picking them up.

Katara though knocked an apple out of his hand, the minute he grabbed it. "Sokka, we have a problem" She said, with a very serious look on her face.

Sokka finally noticed his sister's appearance, when she forced him to look at her. Her blue dress was still muddy and her braid was half undone. "What happened to you?" Did you nag Toph again about her hygiene? You know she, she doesn't like it when you bother her." Sokka replied with a hint of mockery in his voice.

"No, it wasn't Toph. It was the new girl, Thea." Katara answered as if it was obvious.

"Do you remember her this morning? She couldn't even stand straight, let alone do . . . that to you. Are you sure you didn't drink some cactus juice?" He asked, as his tan lips turned upwards at the memory.

"Ugh! No, she ran away and bound me to a chair!"

"She was hurt!"

"Aren't you supposed to be on my side! You? The boy who can't meet a single person without yelling fire nation!"

"It's just that logic shows the girl shouldn't be able to run away and bind you." He answered impassively

"Whatever. We need to go find the rest and tell them what happened. She could lead the fire nation to us! Whether she means to or not." Katara said as she started walking towards where the rest of the boys were training. Sokka just followed, hoping to get some light shed onto the situation.

When they reached the arena, all they saw was Zuko in the middle of the training circle. He was apparently meditating, as he breathed in and out in a rhythmic rate. Usually Katara knew better to interrupt him, but she figured it was one of those times, where she needed his help. No matter what wrath would be put upon her. She wasn't stupid enough though to just walk up and ask for his help. She took seven large steps backwards and had to grab Sokka too, because he just stood there idly, wondering what was going on. She called to Zuko, when the siblings were out of the way.

"Zuko?" Katara asked softly at first. The fire bender didn't hear Katara's call and just kept on meditating. Katara tried calling his name in the same tone for another three times, before she figured it wasn't going to work. So this time Katara yelled at the top of her lungs "Zuko! Come on get up!" He would have had to been deaf not to hear Katara's call this time. He was shoved out of his meditation; with no choice in the matter and just as Katara had predicted Zuko was not happy about it. He jumped up from his sitting position with a vengeance. His hands shot out streams of fire, both streams were the length of three feet. Katara and Sokka had taken just enough steps back, to not become burned by the blazing heat.

"What? I was in the middle of something!" Zuko snarled, his face was twitching from anger.

"Have you seen Aang?" Katara asked, as she ignored his question. Katara's question caught Zuko off guard. He was under the impression that Aang had gone to go get Toph and Katara; he had wanted to test the avatar with all his teachers.

"He was supposed to get you and Toph." Zuko answered, his expression slowly growing into curiosity.

"Well, that girl had better left! 'Cause if she's the reason for him disappearing then, it won't be pretty." Katara's choice of words had Zuko in utter confusion. Apparently it had shown on his face too, so Katata thought it would be best fill him in.

"So you tried to help and it bit you in the butt?" Zuko asked, still not sure what the problem was. Sokka tried to stifle his laughter at Zuko's assumption. It seemed like neither of the boys, believed what she was saying.

"How 'bout I clear this up some more? Strange girl comes to us "accidently", binds me to a chair, and runs away. With a map of everywhere we've been. Anything sound suspicious here?" Katara implied.

"I had a map of you guys and I'm not out to get you." Zuko retorted, of course though the minute the words came out of his mouth he knew it was a mistake.

"Was this before or after, you constantly ambushed us?" Katara smiled at how easy it was to do away Zuko's explanation.

"Hey! In the end, I decided to help you guys out!" He answered.

"Can we just go and find Aang and see if Thea actually left?" Katara asked him as she stuck her lower lip out. She didn't exactly want to go find him alone.

"Aang can take care of himself; I mean he's the Av-" Right when Zuko was speaking, a loud boom had cut him off mid sentence. Both Katara and Zuko stared at each other, trying to see if the other knew what that noise was. It wasn't until a full thirty seconds later that they ran into a sprint, towards the noise.

The teens thought that maybe Azula had come back for another attempt at Aang. When they finally got to the scene of the blast, they were surprised to see Toph standing next to a big pile of rocks. The weirdest part though, was that she looked amused. Her usually blank face, showed the excitement of a girl who had just received great news.

"What just happened?" Shouted Zuko. He was tired of all the interruptions today.

"The new girl and I were just messing around." Toph said to Zuko.

"I told you, she probably didn't leave." Katara said as she nudged Zuko.

Zuko got straight to business. He most likely didn't want to have that conversation again. "Do you know where she or Aang went?"

"Hmm… let's see sparky. I didn't exactly see where she was going …" Zuko was about to turn around and start the search again, when Toph started where she left off. "But, I can tell you were both of them are. They're both, pretty far though."

"Great. We'll just have to split up. Zuko and Sokka can go find Thea, Toph and I can go find Aang." Katara planned as she walked over to Toph; waiting for directions.

Toph smirked at this. "No need, Sugar Queen. They're both in the same place."

"Wait. What?" Katara and Zuko asked at the same time.

"I think she got lost. She stopped for a few minutes, but considering how she got me by surprise, I thought she could handle it by herself." Toph shrugged at this; like it was obvious.

"Maybe we should go find them?" Zuko suggested.

"Sure, they're that way." Toph said as she pointed to the north hallway. With the end of that sentence, the three teens started following Toph.

* * *

Sorry It took so long. I had sooo many thoughts going on in my head. Mentally I'm at like chapter 13 but writing takes a bit longer. Plus, I also didn't write sokka in. Until I was done with the chapter, so i had to reread and change a few things


	4. Chapter 4: Why me?

**Disclaimer: I don't think I own Avatar. Here let me check. . . nope. Still don't.**

Sorry for not posting in what feels like forever. I kinda got bored with the story for a while but hey I'm back now! So to kinda smooth things over I thought I should give what feels like a mini chapter to you. Sorry for it being so short but I really kinda just wanted to start up again and I need to start pushing the story forward once more.

* * *

After a long in-depth description of his tattoos, Aang looked over to Thea awaiting her response to his story. Yet, when he looked over to the mysterious girl. He found her sleeping. The young avatar took a real look at her during this time. He noticed how worn out she really was. Now that her face was a sleepy mask, he saw the physical wounds she bared but he also saw the emotional scars she carried. Aang figured that at that time all he could do was let her sleep and escape this reality even if only for a few more moments. So he laid his head against the wall and slowly fell asleep too.

* * *

"Toph! You pointing in general areas is not helping us!" Scowled Katara as Toph vaguely pointed between two hallways . . . Yet again.

"Um … hello? Blind person here! How about I just lead and you follow? I mean I know your worried that Thea is gonna try harming Aang and you need to be the first on the scene but, if you just let me go first we can get there faster!" Toph complained for what felt like the hundredth time. With Toph's ever worsening mood she was going to end up leaving them all to find their own way around.

"Katara it's okay. I mean Aang is just probably being Aang. You know how he is. He always feels the need to help everyone." Sokka spoke to Katara in his best soft spoken brother voice. Of course though it might have had some more of an effect if it was not so rusty from disuse.

"Okay since when are you being the grown up here?" Katara asked well she processed what Sokka was saying. She was dumb founded that Sokka actually had a point.

"About five minutes ago when you started going off the edge. . ." Zuko grumbled under his breath. Katara of course decided to ignore that comment for the time being. Seeing as how they would probably get off track again and lose another ten minutes.

"Fine. Toph you can lead. I really don't want to spend all day searching for the two." Katara had decided after a moment of hesitation. It took another moment though to notice that the group around her were retreating down a hallway. So she ran to catch up with them all. When she finally caught up with them she heard Toph start to speak.

"huh. That's weird." Toph mumbled halfway under her breath. With that being said the whole gang became anxious and stopped walking and twisted towards Toph. All nervously awaiting her explanation. Of course though most could not blame them for worrying. The minute anyone ever said something was weird some big explosion or something happened. After about five more seconds of waiting Sokka finally blew from the curiosity and asked Toph what she meant. "Oh. Whoops. I think they're meditating or something. Both their breaths and heart beats are deep and steady."

That though made a certain scarred prince become agitated again and it had to happen right after he was slowly calming down from Katara ripping him out of meditation. "Can we just go check on the knuckle head? I mean come on! We've had to have spent half an hour looking for them. So let's just keep mo-!" Zuko of course was silenced though the minute they passed a corner and found the two exact people they were looking for, sleeping. At this Zuko just looked up to the sky and gave a "Why are you doing this look" to it.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? or eh?


End file.
